1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lamp socket, a light supply assembly having the same, and a display device having the same and, more particularly, to a lamp socket to conveniently and stably support a lamp, a light supply assembly having the same, and a display device having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Among a variety of display devices, a display device with a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is one example, which is improved in performance as it takes up less space and becomes lighter in weight through rapidly developed related technologies.
Now, a display device with an LCD panel is employed for various kinds of display devices, for example, a mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), portable multimedia player (PMP), a monitor and a TV receiver.
The LCD panel is a light-receiving type of display panel and thus a display device with the LCD panel needs a light supply assembly to provide light to the rear of the LCD panel.
The light supply assembly generally includes a lamp.
A light supply assembly used for a conventional display device, however, has a complicated structure to mount a lamp and to provide electrica energy to the lamp.